dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
История версий: Don't Starve
'Обновление от 16 Апреля '''- Шаг и шум' Изменения: *Изменены визуальные эффекты перегрева . *Изменен силуэт (при установке) Снежкометательной машины для более наглядного представления радиуса действия. *Боссы теперь более сильные. *Изменены предметы, выпадающие из боссов. **Чешуйчатая броня теперь не так сильно защищает. Вместо этого все враги, ударившие игрока, загораются. **Элитный веер теперь можно использовать 15 раз. Тушит пожары в области использования. **Жилет медвежьей спячки теперь замедляет голодание. **Глазонтик теперь шляпа. Новое: *Добавлены новые крафты, новые рецепты в казане. Исправлено множество багов. 'Обновление от 2 апреля - Время гигантов' frame|left|Don't Starve DLC: Reign of Giants *Теперь в игре 4 сезона - осень, зима, весна и лето. Самое опасные из них - зима и лето, когда персонаж замерзает или перегревается. *Новые персонажи - Веббер и Вигфрид *2 новых биома - лиственный лес и пустыня *Новые рецепты - дождевик, дождевая шляпа, навес для сиесты, эндотермический костёр/кострище, милый зонтик, ледяной куб и другие *Новые растения: перекати-поле, кактус, полый пень, каштановая берёза *Новые животные: канюк, вольт-коза, кроточервь, гломмер, енотокот *Теперь большинство построек может сгореть. *Более разнообразная кастомизация: можно настроить количество сезонов, мэрмов, коалослонов, цветов, дождей из лягушек, грибов, пинчаек, курганов гончих, ульев пчёл-убийц, прудов, разбросанных по земле камней и кремния, количество иглу, мандрагор, шахматных фигур и многое другое. 'Обновление от 28 марта - снежный и темный честер. *Добавлен снежный честер. *Добавлен темный честер. Чтобы получить снежного честера нужно во время полнолуния положить во все слоты инвентаря честера по одному сапфиру, снежный честер служит переносным холодильником. Чтобы получить темного честера нужно во время полнолуния положить во все слоты инвентаря честера по одному топливу ужаса, у темного честера есть дополнительные 3 слота. Если они умрут от мобов, то на следующий день к вам придёт стандартный честер. Обновление от 26 февраля - Подготовка к DLC' *подготовка к DLC. *исправление багов. *больше настроек мира такие как количество шахматных фигур,крампусов и мандрагор. 'Обновление от 14 ноября - Работаем над ошибками' Изменения в игре: *Теперь при убийстве маленькой птицы тоже начисляются очки озорства. *Тень Максвела пугает кроликов. *Уилсон бессмертен во время сна. *Исправлены рецепты прототипов для корректной работы, когда открывается новый технологический уровень. *Исправление начинающейся зимы, которая несмотря на пункт "Сезон" указываемый при генерации мира на "Только лето" всё равно начиналась. *Исправление фразы Вольфганга, когда он говорил какой он сильный, что полностью нарушало интро. *Добавленна проверка координат центра телелокации при установки случайных координат когда они попадают на воду. *Исправлена бесконечная добыча ресурсов из колючего дерева когда Вуди-бобр его грызёт *Пни продолжают гореть если вы перезагрузили мир. *Пни теперь тоже распространяют огонь. *Исправлена проблема при размещении структур после поедания светящейся ягоды. *Исправленно отображения добычи ресурсов у Максвела. *Камень-грелка теперь работает находясь в рюкзаке. *Исправленны утечки памяти при сохранении игры и некоторые случаи потерь сохранений. *Исправленно падение игры возникающее когда приманкоцвет поедал пчелу. *Now reset the colour cube on load to deal with loading and saving between insane and non insane games. *Исправление кликабельности вечнозелёных растений и входов в пещеры, когда они первый раз используются, дабы предотвратить случайный клик на них. *В Английской версии посаженная и не посаженная шишки имели разные названия - исправлено. *Теперь Абигейл подписана как "персонаж", а также Щупальце нападает на всех, кто оказывается в радиусе поражения. *Исправлен баг с фонарём. *Теперь фонарь нельзя включить в инвентаре. *Теперь убийство детёныша Бифало добавляет гораздо больше очков озорства. *Создан компонент "автоупаковщик" и добавлен для Зуба Гончей, Мяса монстров и Испорченного мяса для улучшения производительности и чистоты базы данных при долгой игре. *Сломанные кусочки камня в руинах больше не вызывают падений игры. *Теперь броня будет возвращать 0 урона, если ее остаток поглощения процентов >= 1. *Теперь есть только один вход в "Провал земли" на карту, это позволит убрать два случайных близкорасположенных входа в пещеру. *Made "characterspecific.lua" a component for items that are only supposed to be on one character. Added it to all character specific items. *Убран баг с кошмарными вещами, когда они включались во время перехода в Верхний мир. *Исправленны некоторые сбои возникавшие в пещерах. *Исправления в речи Вэса. *Дротик МакБивней перестал быть кликабелен во время полёта. *Fix for two bugs: Leif not exiting frozen once hit and minotaur being stunlockable. *Made beefalo poop in the old way, and fixed a problem with their babies never showing up. *Catcher now makes sure the projectile it's tracking is valid before attempting to preform functions with it. *Combat function now ensures that the entity it's on is still around before calling. *Мышиная бита больше не теряет прочность при атаке, но гниёт со временем. *Ham bat and flower hat both display spoilage graphics instead of text percentages in order to reflect that they are spoiling over time. *Исправленна ошибка с невидимым Максвелом в интро. * Исправление неправильно отображаемых саженцев на грядках. * Улучшено отображение макета (силуэт во время её размещения) будущей постройки. * Теперь сожжённые деревья более заметны когда они выделены. *Циклоп-олень теперь рушит все через что проходит - так он сможет проходить через деревья. *Жезл поиска видим во время атаки. *made hambat non-edible to avoid interface confusion. Gave it higher damage to compensate. *flower hat is not edible to reduce interface confusion. *make dusk announcement more generic, so that it doesn't mention fire. *Inventory items that also have brains will now hibernate while they are held by an owner. *Пчёлы больше долго не жужжжжжжат в сундуках. *Исправление мандрагоры которая вызывала падения игры в пещере перемещаясь между её уровнями. *Use consistent language for the settings screen in FE and pause menu. *Исправлен баг, происходивший при попытке положить вещь в плохом состоянии в уже полный честер. *Птицы не могут быть убиты, когда взлетают. *Ужасы не попадают в клыкастую ловушку. *Исправлены баги происходившие во время входа-выхода из пещер. *Fix for dropping equippable tools under full-container conditions. *Тени Максвела не умирают, когда умирает он. *Исправлен спаун пчел. 'Контроллер приставки' *Добавленно меню настройки контроллера. *Improved attack/interaction picker *Добавлена вибрация (может быть отключена) *added controller hints to the front end screens and made them more consoleish when a controller is attached *When using dpad to use un-equipped item on the scene, it will now be equipped if required *Fix for item-on-item interactions with controller *Fix "for science!" button controller focus when you beat the game *Inventory hint stays up longer *Added trigger tooltips to inventory and crafting bars *Controller tips for inventory and container items are at more sensible offsets *add louder controller focus change sound *added repeat rate for controller page/value changes *hooked up sounds to page flips *don't play scrolling sounds after the ends of the crafting menu *When using a controller pressing the "INVENTORY_USEONSELF" bind will now first toggle deployable mode on (if applicable) a 2nd press will execute any action related to the bind if deployable mode was triggered. *Keep the crafting menu open as you open and close the map *make controller scrolling move a page at a time in the character select screen *changed the sense of the rotation buttons to be more logical *controller focus movement in FE has repeat when held *Use the correct string (based on type, not index) to name the controller you're configuring on the controls screen *Added default PS3 controller bindings on OSX *Added various missing control bindings across platforms *Split ui focus controls from movement *Split prev/next controls from prev/next page, bound to spinner *Controls screen listens for pgup/pgdown, scrolls by half-screens so you can see some paired controls better *Deprecated "custom control" values which are unused inhouse, hopefully unused in mods *Increment control mapping version, invalidating users' current mapping settings (sorry!) *When hovering a stackable item over a stack of the same type the hint now says "Put" instead of "Swap" to match the behaviour Performance: *Re-enabled mipmapping on pc - the game should look much cleaner at low resolutions now *Set up better timer code for osx and linux *Lots of GPU / shader optimizations - the game should run better on older cards *made killer bee brains cheaper *made controller button popup checker cheaper *Fire fighting ) - Perf improvement with burning trees (lights in general). Light buffer is now quarter res (actually it's fixed res) *Lua spike prevention - no defered userdata cleanup, timeslicing "built-in" UI fixes: *disable crafting/inventory opening when you are a beaver *adjust recipe description text over slightly *properly pause game when prompting the player to confirm activation of adventure portal so that controller input isn't picked up by the game *The audio settings are automatically changed when starting a new game on a fresh install *fix scrolling issue with crafting UI *Fix mousewheel zoom on map screen *clock is now more legible *Don't stop FE music when a character is selected *Updated fonts in inventory bar for legibility *Spoilable inventory items now also have a highlight outline behind their icon/text *fix text cut-off in crafting menu *replaced big arrow button anims with image buttons *hide hud and squelch interaction when going through wormhole *map screen panning is smooth instead of chunky *Remove non-functional open/close prompt for equipped containers when using controller *arrow added to hud for backpack *inventory bg is one solid image *move chester open menu up to the top of the screen *opening chester will close chests and vice-versa (so they don't overlap) *Display deaths recorded as "unknown" as "shenanigans" instead 'Обновление от 22 октября - Всё хорошо, что Максвелл' Персонажи: thumb|233px|Don't Starve: All's Well That Maxwell *У Максвелла появилась специальная способность. Существа: *Из комаров выпадает лут. Предметы: *"Совершенно нормальное дерево " теперь спавнится в мире. Экран: *На экран модов добавлен раздел "ТОП модов". Эта функция еще не подключена, но она будет показывать топ-5 самых популярных модов дня. Существа: *У глубинных червей увеличился период между атаками. * У пауков-воинов уменьшился диапазон и скорость прыжка. Предметы: *Шахтёрскую каску теперь можно заряжать. Общее: *Переставленные некоторые из передней части. *Добавлена анимация частиц при добыче камней. *Улучшена ответная реакция героя на получение множественного урона за раз (т.е. когда вас одновременно атакуют несколько существ). Исправления багов: Существа: * Дружественная музыка теперь будет играть для Зайцев и шахматных сушеств. * Мышелиску дали крепкий желудок. * Из Древнего стража снова выпадает его рог. * Опять появляются руки ночного монстра . * Король свиней больше не выбрасывает золото на себя или на окружающие его обелиски . * Честер больше не использует старый эффект смерти. Предметы: * Амулет ленивого собирателя теперь собирает животных из ловушек. * Светильник Джека теперь не прыгает при установке. * Панцирь улипахи будет снова защищать. * Собирание гриба во время смены фазы дня, больше не будет причиной его моментального повторного роста. * При разрушении казана пища, приготовленная на нём, выпадет. * При сне в палатке или в спальнике игрок согревается * Светящаяся ягода теперь есть как предмет, её можно собирать и применять. * Пни теперь могут быть сожжены. * Создания больше не будут ходить сквозь стены , которые были разрушены и перестроены. * Исправлены некоторые проблемы с сохранением\загрузкой местоположения цветов света (видимо, речь идёт о самих кустах). * Камень-грелка теперь будет излучать свет, если он был разогрет вне вашего инвентаря. * При смерти в пещере вещи не портятся. * Стены больше не отключаются ("спят") - это поможет удержать животных в загоне. Главное: * Теперь можно будет кликать через огонь, огня ночи. * Переставлены некоторые элементы в стационарных объектах для лучшей проходимости. * Игрок теперь будет реагировать на удары пчёл и комаров. * Музыка будет играть во время титров в автономной версии. * Исправлены некоторые ошибки с воскрешением. * Вода снова не заморозится, пока она у вас на экране. * Исправлены некоторые ошибки с появлением игрока в неправильных местах при смене уровня пещер. * Действие будет отменено, если во время него вы поменяете свой инструмент. * Тень Максвелла больше не задерживается в мире во время интро. * Ужасы теперь поворачиваются корректно. Управление: * Теперь вы можете добавлять размещаемые предметы в огонь с помощью контроллёра. * Теперь вы можете ломать молотом, удерживая кнопку. * Теперь можно перейти на экран управления с помощью контроллёра. Персонажи: * Люси теперь прекращает говорить с Вуди при переходе в режим приключения . * Исправлены некоторые проблемы в финальном уровне Режима Приключений. * Камера теперь не трясется, когда Вуди делает какое-либо действие. * Вуди-Бобёр теперь использует разные кнопки для атаки и действия. 'Моддинг''' Система моделирования: * Моды, переписывающие основные активы игры, как правило, приводили к краху (вылету) игры, если только игра не была перезапущена. Сейчас в моде можно поставить принудительный перезапуск игры при его активации\установке. Скоро будет пример. * В моде теперь можно указать произвольную ячейку сохранения вместо ячеек 1-4. Это полезно для модов "игровой мод", которые не очень хорошо записываются поверх существующего сохранения игры. Скоро будет пример. Активы: * Текстура дороги может быть изменена с помощью модов. Создание мира: * Теперь можно указать диапазон фоновых узлов для создания в определении уровня для каждого узла. ? now specify the range of background nodes to generate for each node in the level definition.Example coming soon. * Задания с блокерами теперь могут быть помечены как "пустые" узлы в случае, если вы не хотите, чтобы их было множество. Скоро будет пример. with blockers can now specify what their "blank" nodes are in case you don't want it to be ocean.Example coming soon. * У задач теперь есть немного больше контроля над внутренней связностью за счёт там специализации на чём-то там. have a little more control over internal connectedness by specifying a custom crosslink factor for rooms, and whether or not the rooms are generated in a loop. Example coming soon. Разработка: * "AddGameDebugKey" и "AddGlobalDebugKey" теперь глобальные функции, поэтому моды могут использовать их для тестирования. Скоро будет пример. * Лучшая регистрация, когдя отсутствуют анимации и билды. * Sublime Text, отличный редактор сценариев, теперь в комплекте с мод-инструментами в Steam! Используйте его, когда работаете с файлами Lua, для подсветки синтаксиса, поиска по нескольким файлам и для других полезных приёмов редактирования. 'Обновление от 1 октября - Похороненный' thumb|right|335 px|Don't Starve: Six Feet Under Моддинг *Необходимые сложные структуры и заготовкиthumb|258px|Don't Starve: Six Feet Under теперь описываются в файлах игры, вместо расчёта их во время генерации мира. Это означает, что вы не будете иметь ненужные предметы (например, детали портала Максвелла) в созданных вами пользовательских картах. Посмотрите "ordered_story_setpieces" и "required_prefabs" в scripts/maps/levels/survival.lua чтобы посмотреть, как мы используем это для наших пользовательских карт. *Загрузчики модификаций работают на всех платформах. *Было сделано несколько новых руководств по модификациям. Поищите их здесь. Мобы *Добавлен новый враг - Глубинный червь, встречающийся только в пещерах. *У Древнего Стража укорочен диапазон атаки в ближнем бою. *Механическая ладья больше не может убить любого монстра при таране. *Ваши последователи теперь не будут отставать от вас. *Адские гончие теперь могут быть заморожены, но с более высоким сопротивлением, чем обычно. *Ледяных гончих теперь можно поджечь. Пещеры *'Смерть в пещерах теперь действует. Вы потеряете мир, если умрёте в пещерах '(если у вас нету средств возрождения) *Ваши последователи теперь будут ходить с вами в пещерах на разных уровнях. *Синхронизация времени в пещерах. *Изменена генерация пещер: **Улучшена генерация пещер. **Добавлены новые биомы: ***Зелёные и красные грибные леса ***Затонувшие болота *Трещины можно найти в пещерах. *Спилагмиты теперь могут быть разрушены. *Новый вид карстовой воронки для руин Предметы *С червя падает светящаяся ягода. *Тулецитовая корона имеет новый магический эффект. *Целью огненных дротиков теперь могут быть существа, невосприимчивые к огню. *Добавлена поддержка контроллера! Ошибки *Уилсон больше не говорит "Темнеет. Нужно развести огонь.", в пещерах. *Уилсон больше не говорит "Еще слишком светло", когда пытается лечь спать в пещерах. *Рассудок в пещерах падает с одинаковой скоростью не зависимо от времени суток в пещерах. *МакБивни возвращаются в свой лагерь, если они ушли далеко от него. *Улучшен графический эффект дротиков МакБивней. *Бифало теперь просыпаются от огня. *Вы больше не можете кормить спящих свиней. *Персонаж теперь реагирует на атаки комаров и пчёл. 'Обновление от 10 сентября - Умеренно дружелюбное обновление' 'Добавления и изменения' 'Поддержка моддинга' thumb|A Moderately Friendly Update *Альфа-релиз нового инструмента — pipeline. **Импортёр анимации для спрайтера. Спрайтер включается в инструменты моддинга ДС, полученные проекты будут обработаны и импортированы в игру. **Автоматический атлас-генератор для .png изображений. Без лишней возьни, .tex и .xml файлы будут созданы для каждого .png изображения вашей модификации. **Пользовательские файлы озвучки и события. Используя FMOD-дизайнер вы сможете создать собственные файлы озвучки и запустить их в игре. *Эти инструменты всё ещё находятся в разработке и являются экспериментальными. Пожалуйста, оставляйте свои отзывы в ветке инструмента pipeline на форуме. *Основные руководства и примеры проектов находятся там же. В дополнение: *Повторно выложен экран модификаций в ожидании поддержки контроллера. 'Существа' *Добавлен Повреждённый конь. *Добавлена Кошмарная обезьяна. *Проглоты теперь более агрессивны. *Вы можете починить сломанные механизмы с помощью шестерёнок, чтобы призвать дружелюбную шахматную фигуру. *Ускорен спуск глубинных пауков. *Пещерные обезьяны более не используют компонент "follower", когда преследуют вас. Это должно помочь в бою с ними. 'Мир' *Добавлен цикл дня/ночи в пещеры и руины. Не синхронизирован с поверхностным миром. *Добавлен новый вид колонн в первый уровень пещер. 'Предметы' Создаваемые: *Гончиус стрелятиус — защита от гадких врагов. *Комнатный папоротник — делает базу красивее. *Посох разрушения — сохраняет драгоценные материалы. *Тулецитовая стена — стена, сделанная из тулецита. *Тулецитовая корона. Открываемые: *С объектов в руинах иногда будут падать тулецитовые осколки, из которых можно создать тулецит. *С древнего стража при убийстве будет падать его рог. *Рыбалка в подземных озёрах даст вам угрей. *Изменён вид спаунера пещерных обезьян. *Увеличено число использований киркотопора. 'Исправления ошибок' *Больше нельзя чинить стены с помощью исцеляющих предметов. *Ледяные гончие больше не будут появляться в огромных количествах возле иглу. *Вуди больше не будет скользить по миру в режиме бобра. *Магосвет больше не будет испускать свет, пока лежит на земле. *Исправлен вылет игры при разрушении структур существами. 'Обновление от 20 августа - Кошмарные вещи' 'Поддержка моддинга' *Добавлена поддержка Steam Workshop! Можно добавлять моды оттуда и включать/отключать в игре. *Переводы могут разрабатываться в виде модификаций. *Множественные добавления в API моддинга, включающие доступ к генерации мира, АИ, рецепту казана и даже больше! Смотрите форум моддинга. 'Нововведенияthumb|233px' 'Генерация мира' *Новый уровень: Руины! **Покинутые руины однажды великой цивилизации теперь представлены в виде второго уровня пещер. **Разгадайте причину их гибели, исследуя 5 новых биомов в пределах руин. 'Новые существа' *В руинах вы столкнётесь с древними механическими монстрами. *В лабиринте скрывается ужасающий Древний страж. *Остерегайтесь засад! Были добавлены глубинные пауки. 'Предметы' *Новая закладка в меню создания предметов: Артефакты! *'Новые предметы:' **Тулецит **Шкура проглота **Изумруды **Лишайник **Повреждённые механические фигуры **Реликвии **Статуи **Кошарные огни **Древняя псевдонаучная станция **Колонны **Украшенные сундуки **Тулецитовые стены **Дикие пруды *'Создаваемые предметы:' **Киркотопор: двойная функциональность! **Магосвет: Освещает путь, оставляя руки и голову свободными! **Ленивый исследователь: Не любите путешествовать? Этот посох для вас! **Амулет строительства: Обнаружьте всю неэффективность вашего строительства. **Тулецитовый медальон: Отслеживает приливы и отливы окружающих уровней магии. **Пояс голода: Сохраняет всю важную еду внутри вас! **Тулецитовая броня: Защита от всякого-разного, атакующего вас. **Тулецитовая булава: Бейте всякое-разное! 'Страницы' *Будьте в курсе своих смертей на новой странице Морга! 'Изменения' *Стены были убраны из пещерных уровней для более приятной игры. *Пещерные обезьяны и проглоты спустились ещё ниже и укрылись на втором уровне пещер. *Вкладка геммологии была убрана. Предметы оттуда теперь во вкладких магии или артефактов. *Топазы и цитрины больше не падают со сталагмитов и во время землетрясений на первом уровне пещер. *С проглотов больше нельзя добыть клочки бороды. *Стоимость шляпусника была скорректирована. *Подчищено главное меню путём перемещения многих кнопок в подменю Опций. *Камера снова поворачивается на 90 градусов. *Добавлено больше действий, которые можно привязать к клавиатуре. *Кнопки действия и атаки теперь отдельно. 'Обновление от 26 июля - Жаждущие твоего голода' 'Новые создания:' *Очаровательный проглот - светящийся житель пещер, который хочет утолить свой голод. *Новый шахматный миньон - механическая ладья, была замечена около частей портала Максвелла. 'Больше Геммологии:' thumb|200px|Hungry for your hunger *Жёлтые и оранжевые камни могут быть найдены в сталагмитах под землёй . *Посох призывателя звёзд (жёлтый драгоценный камень) - призывайте ваши собственные звёзды, дающие свет и тепло! *Амулет ленивого собирателя (оранжевый драгоценный камень) - вам не придётся наклоняться, чтобы собрать вещи с земли! *Центр телелокации - используйте это конструкцию для управления дикой энергией вашего посоха телелокации. 'Другие улучшения:' *Настройка управления! Измените настройки управлений из главного меню. *Исследовательские машины пересортированы на науку и магию; постройте новый шляпусник для доступа к изучению магии. *Пещерная обезьяна теперь может подбирать и носить шляпы! Кто не любит обезьянок в шляпах? 'Обновление от 2 Июля 2013 - Странные новые способности' 'Новый персонаж:' 'Вуди Лесоруб' Вуди - весёлый канадец, который проводит слишком много времени в лесу. Его топор разговаривает с ним и на него наложено страшное проклятье. 'Новые специальные способности для открываемых персонажей:' thumb|200px| Strange New Powers 'Уиллоу' * Получает бонус к рассудку от огня * Невосприимчива к урону от огня * Имеет бесконечную зажигалку c маленьким радиусом освещения * Понижен максимальный уровень рассудка * При низком рассудке непроизвольно создаёт огнь 'WX-78' * Может есть испорченную пищу без штрафа * Начинает игру с очень низкими параметрами, но может повысить их, поедая шестерёнки * Получает урон во время дождя , но при этом создаёт светящиеся искры * Может получить удар молнией, при этом произойдёт "перегрузка системы", он будет передвигаться быстрее и светиться в темноте некоторое время, однако потратится много разума. 'Вэс' * Имеет очень низкие параметры * Может создавать воздушные шарики в форме животных 'Вольфганг' * У него большой желудок * Быстро теряет рассудок в темноте и возле страшных вещей или монстров * Получает бонусы здоровья и силы, когда сыт (И штрафы, когда голоден) 'Венди' * Слабее бьёт. * Меньше боится темноты и чудовищ. * Носит цветок Абигейл. * Когда он заряжен (это занимает несколько дней), жертвенная кровь призовёт Абигейл! * Абигейл стала более полезной, и будет до тех пор, пока не погибнет в сражении. 'Уикерботтом' * Получает бонус - научный уровень * Обладает высоким максимальным рассудком * Умеет делать книги , которые может читать, чтобы создать мощные магические заклинания * Бессонница - не может спать * Придирчивый едок - получает высокие штрафы, когда ест подпорченную пищу 'Новые создания:' Обезьянки-шахтёры - пещерные обезьяны, которые просто хотят доставить неприятности. Никто не застрахован от их домогательств! Пинчайки - в основном безвредные пингвинообразные, которые выпрыгивают из океана зимой, образуя лежбища. Будьте внимательны, если нарушаете их миграцию! 'Новый раздел крафта:' добавлена новая вкладка для ювелирных изделий на основе старых элементов, а так же добавлены амулеты и посохи для всех существующих цветов. Это пространство рассматривается для более завораживающей магии в будующих обновлениях! *Красный амулет - воскрешает как и раньше, но к тому же преобразует голод в здоровье *Ледяной амулет - используйте мощь холода! *Амулет кошмаров - не бойтесь смотреть на мир страшнее кошмара. *Посох телепортации - искривление пространства и времени с телепортацией! 'Улучшенная поддежка модов:' Появился новый экран настройки модов. Он позволяет активировать/деактивировать моды прямо в игре. 'Обновление от 11 июня: Это не камень!' Новые вещи которые можно обнаружить: *Мирные стаи каменных лобстеров бродят в мрачных глубинах. *Заяц превратится в зайцеборода, когда ваш рассудок низок. *Огромное Гигантское щупальце будет шокировать свом размером. *Злой приманкоцвет будет дразнить вас своим лиственным мясом. *Ешьте экзотические пещерные бананы! *Возможность сжигать папоротники. *Цветные грибные деревья! *Новые виды сталагмитов. *thumbУбрано зависание при переходе ночи в день, игра теперь сохраняется в случайные моменты. *Костер и Кострище теперь гаснут, если поспать. *Одежда также теперь тратится во сне с такой же скоростью, как при бодрствовании. Новые вещи,которые можно сделать и использовать! *Мышиная бита. *"Полезный" компас. Новые генерируюшиеся объекты: *Стены пещер стали красивее. *Пещеры стали пещеристее. Исправления *Время идёт и в пещерах. *Вы можете перегенерировать пещеры. *Растения растут в пещерах, если на них попадает свет. *Есть надстройка мира "Вечная тьма". *Экипированный вещи помнят, какие слоты они занимали. *При прятании в ракушке улипахи Враги уходят от вас через 5 секунд. *Нельзя сажать на некоторых видах земель. *Оптимизирована графика на ноутбуках и слабых машинах. *Некоторые вылеты. *Уничтожение вещей. *Холодильники можно ставить ближе друг к другу. Новые образцы модов, "sampleprefab" и "samplecharacter", которые облегчают создание скинов для персонажа. Переработана загрузка текстур и другие активы, поэтому вам больше не придется использовать package.path, LoadPrefabDefs, LoadPrefabs или prefabs.xml Это требует использования PrefabFiles и активы в modmain.lua, см. пример модов. Может перезаписать практически любой архив, просто поставив его в относительный путь в папке с модом. Исправлены некоторые баги. Меню крафта теперь динамичнее(?) и создавать рецепты крафта легче. Контейнер может использовать пользовательское фоновое изображение. Моды теперь имеют доступ к luasockets на Windows. (Дун Дун Дууун!). Хотфикс от 12 июня: Исправление большинства крашев при входе в пещеры. На Гугл Хроме были исправлены случайные сбои в пещерах. Щупальца теперь атакуют слизнепах и лобстеров. Обновление от 21 Мая 2013 - Под землей Планы на 6 месяцев Don't Starve был официально выпущен 23 апреля. И мы будем обновлять игру как минимум в течении шести месяцев. На момент написания статьи, наша команда состоит из 8 человек, которая трудится над обновлениями.Количество сотрудников позволяет нам делать свежие обновления каждые три недели. Следующий план обновлений мы планируем полностью выполнить к октябрю. И так, что же вас ждет в следующих обновлениях? Пещеры Пещеры представляют собой совершенно новый набор биомов, которые существуют под нормальной картой мира. Мы хотим сделать в пещерах несколько слоев. Второй уровень будет руинами, в которых появятся смертоносные ловушки и артефакты. Следующий слой вероятно будет лавовым, со своей собственной механикой. Также изменятся стены в пещерах. Механика смерти: Когда вы умираете в пещерах вы теряете все свои вещи и появляетесь на поверхности. Баланс персонажей и новые персонажи. Мы сбалансировали некоторых старых персонажей, и теперь вам придется разрываться между тем, какого персонажа выбрать, потому что они все одинаково хороши и сбалансированы. В скором времени мы хотим добавить новых персонажей, но в подробности я вдаваться не буду. Новое время года Зима это круто, но этого мало. После того, как мы закончим работу над пещерами, мы добавим жару в Don`t Starve.С постоянно меняющейся погодой игрокам придется готовиться лучше, чтобы выжить. Фигурки Мы планируем сделать фигурки персонажей и прочие плюшки. Но об этом мы расскажем вам позже, когда завод заработает. Остальное Можно будет играть в игру на контроллере. Улучшенная поддержка модов. 'Нововведения ' thumb *Добавлен первый уровень нового биома пещер. *Добавлены новые пещерные мобы. *Добавлены новые растения, а также новый источник света. *Добавлен крафт фонаря и радио. *Добавлен рецепт порошкового пирога. *Добавлена новая сила природы в биоме пещер - землятрясение, при котором на вас будут падать камни, кремень, селитра, золото, сапфиры и рубины. Падающие ресурсы могут вас ранить. 'Технические изменения:' *Shift-клик перемещает объекты между открытыми контейнерами. Ctrl-Shift-клик манипулирует стаки (группы предметов) таким же образом. *Абигейл и Честер больше не попадают в ловушки игрока. *Разбивание строений молотом теперь происходит правой клавишей мыши. *Шляпа-куст теперь активируется правой клавишей мыши. *Птицы в клетках спят ночью, но если их покормить, они проснутся. *Палатку нельзя использовать в опасных ситуациях. *** 'Обновление от 20 Апреля 2013 - Конец начала' thumb|right|250px 'Добавлено и обновлено' *Радио (только режим приключения) - поможет вам найти отсутствующие части портала. *Одежда теперь имеет прочность. *Набор для шитья - нужен для починки потрепавшейся одежды . *Теперь, чтобы разблокировать Вэса , нужно найти его в Режиме Приключения . *Прохождение Режима Приключения, разблокирует Максвелла, как играбельного персонажа. *Дождь из лягушек. *Добавлен крафт Набора для Шитья . *Для крафта Топлива Ужаса теперь требуется 4 Злых Цветка . *Для крафта Охотничей Шляпы теперь требуется 8 Шерсти Биффало и 1 Рога Биффало . *Для крафта Цилиндра теперь требуется 6 Шелка . *Для крафта Удобного Жилета теперь требуется 8 Зубов Гончей и 6 Шелка . *Для крафта Толстовки теперь требуется Хобот Мамонта и 8 Шелка . *Для крафта Шубы теперь требуется Утепленный Хобот Мамонта , 8 Шелка и 2 Шерсти Биффало Обновление от 9 Апреля 2013 - Конец близок 'Технические изменения:' * Теперь игра запускается на Mac и Linux в Steamthumb|251px * Режим приключения теперь интегрирован в режиме выживания. В режиме выживания, вы можете найти специальный портал, который приведет вас к началу испытаний режима приключений. Если вы умрете в режиме приключений, вы проснетесь обратно режиме выживания, вне портала. Оттуда вы можете попробовать еще раз (перезапуск на уровне 1, конечно). Смерть в режиме выживания по-прежнему фатальна, и при второй попытке в режиме выживания всегда будет генерироваться новый мир. *Епископ – слон, один из охранников Максвелла, стреляет молниями. 'Новые возможности уровней' *Шахматный биом! В приключенческом режиме, Максвелл начал потихоньку оказывать влияние на окружающую среду. *Достопримечательности и ловушки – появляются в некоторых областях, которые имеют хорошие или плохие последствия. *Алтарь - эти таинственные камни выступают в качестве одноразового использования, как мясное чучело. Активируется после того, как вы коснетесь их. Генерируются в каждом уровне выживания. *Портал Максвелла - ведет к режиму приключения. *Грибы, расположенные кольцами. *Односторонние червоточины (пока только в режиме приключения). Свиная-голова-на-палочке - кто-то «пошалил»! 'Корректировки' *Уменьшена полоска опыта. Вы сейчас зарабатываете 20xp в режиме выживания за один день, а также разблокируете всех персонажей гораздо быстрее. *Персонажи теперь имеют немного больше здоровья по умолчанию. Это делается для снижения количества смертей игрока, и даст вам больше шансов убежать от опасности. *Теперь у игрока имеется 15 слотов в инвентаре. *RMB может быть использована для вещей предназначенных для света и огня, когда факел используется (полезно ночью). *Вы не можете больше ловить рыбу из замороженных прудов, но вы можете ходить по ним. *МакБивень может промахнуться и не попасть вас своими дротиками. *Паучья/Шахтерская шляпа показывают, сколько осталось прочности. *Энты могут быть подожжены несколько раз. *Безумие - персонаж теряет рассудок, когда находится в темноте, видит страшных монстров или делает безумные вещи. Рассудок возвращается днем, когда вы едите вкусную еду или носите хорошую одежду. Когда вы безумны - это не так опасно, но в этом состоянии персонажа вокруг начинают появляьтся странные создания из другого мира. Из топлива ужаса, которое страхи (ужасы) оставляют после смерти, можно создать новые мощные предметы. Теперь у вас может быть сразу несколько миров. Два режима: Песочница - обычный режим, который вы все хорошо знаете и экспериментальный - Приключение. Начав новую игру и выбрав Приключение. Отличие в том, что в Приключении есть 5 миров, каждый следущий сложнее предыдущего (переход осуществляется через машины, которые надо собрать). Мы собираемся добавить концовку приключения и сделать его более интересным и веселым. Теперь монстры и животные лучше ориентируются в мире и реже застревают. Теперь вы можете сделать свои моды ! (Только Steam) Для большей информации пройдите на наш Форум модеров. Новые рецепты *Шляпа-куст - прячьтесь от врагов ! *Огонь Ночи - дает свет, в качестве топлива - Топливо Ужаса *Броня Ночи - защищает тело, но ранит разум. *Тёмный Меч - живи с мечом, свихнись с мечом ! *Булыжник - постройте свою дорогу ! *Ириски и Тыквенное печенье - новые вкусняшки ! Изменения: *Палатка больше не уменьшает сытость *Кролики больше не проходят сквозь стены *Кострища не исчезают *Королевы пауков теперь не рожают пауков бесконечно Примечание: Старый генератор мира и система исследований удалены.Если у вас были открыты вещи в мире со старой системой исследования - постройте машину исследований, чтобы вернуть открытия 'Январь 29, 2013 - Прогресс!' *Нововведения: Вы можете покинуть мир, для поиска вещей и различных предметов, которые потребуются вам для ваших нужд. Вы переходите в новый мир, сохраняя все в вашем инвентаре("Глаз на косточке" превратится в кучкуthumb пепла), и при этом вы обналичиваете опыт, который у вас есть и разблокируете персонажей, не умирая. Это первый шаг на пути режима истории. Мир, в который вы попадете не сложнее предыдущего, но это скоро изменится! *Новый метод исследования: Согласно новому методу исследования, вы должны разблокировать доступ к уровням рецептов, т.е. подразумевается создание в исследовательской машине. Вы можете разблокировать конкретные рецепты, и создать их в машине, после чего вы можете готовить его в любом месте. Ваши рецепты доступны вам пока вы будете путешествовать по новым мирам, но вы потеряете их, если вы умрете. Есть пару изменений в системе исследований. Научная машина теперь немного дешевле, а машина алхимии немного дороже. Это большое изменение, и таким образом мы аккуратно ввели его на данный момент. Когда вы начинаете играть в новом мире, вы получите выбор между новым методом исследования или старым. Ваш прогресс старого метода не доступен в игре с новым методом, но вновь станет доступным, если вы переключитесь обратно. Мы будем поэтапно отказываться от старых методов в ближайшее время, т.к. хотим ввести новую систему. *Новый герой: Wickerbottom библиотекарь доступна для открытия. Она получает бонус, очки исследования, потому что она такая умная. *Изменения готовки. Новый рецепт "лазанья из монстра", который появляется, когда вы кидаете много мяса монстров в кастрюлю. Вареные продукты наследуют испорченность от всех ингредиентов (с небольшим бонусом). "Новая генерация мира" теперь используется по умолчанию. Старый метод скоро будет устаревшим. Добавлено шутка персонажа, это происходит когда приближаются собаки. В палатке вы уже не сможете поменять персонажа - она теперь выступает в качестве супер-мощного спального мешка, который восстанавливает все здоровье и голод. Медовые наггетсы и медовая ветчина теперь портятся немного быстрее. *Пауки не атакуют сразу же после респауна *Отключено разрушение Домов Свиней (Временно) *Пауки-воины имеют несколько случайных периодов атаки (Чтобы они не набросились на вас в одно и то же время) *Меньше пауков вылезает, когда вы бьете гнездо и меньше пауков-воинов *Пауки-воины атакуют реже, наносят меньше урона *Количество дропа и скорость роста семян немного повышена *Исправлено застревание золота в голове Короля Свиней *Исправлен взрыв пчело-мины в рюкзаке *Энт больше не спавнится невидимым 'Декабрь 19, 2012 – Долгой жизни королеве!' ;Нововведения *У паучьих гнезд появился полный жизненный цикл, против каждого гнезда необходима своя тактика. *Королева пауков выйдет из самого большого гнезда, чтобы посеять thumb|250pxхаос и распространить гнезда ! *Новый тип пауков-воинов защищают гнездо и королеву гораздо лучше. Они устойчивы к оружию, так что штурм не советуется. *Уилсон может создать огненные дротики, чтобы поджигать существ ! *Уилсон может создать Паучью Шляпу из Паучьих Яиц, которая позволит ему управлять пауками.Будте осторожны, снимая ее! *Уилсон может создать ловушки из зубов для защиты или охоты на кроликов *Новый, экспериментальный алгоритм построения карт, который вы можете использовать.Он все еще в разработке, несбалансированный и непроверенный, так что вы не сможете жить долго ! (Не волнуйтесь, старые миры генерируются по старому алгоритму) *Маленькие птицы могут воровать еду, когда голодны, вы можете умереть с голоду *Уилсон может создать Теплую Шляпу. Она... делает кое-что забавное *2 новые мелодии "Эпическая Битва" и "Рассвет" ;Настройка *Сильные гончие атакуют чаще. *Крампус не проявляется, пока вы не достигните определенного уровня шалости *Фермерство занимает больше времени. *Эффекты некоторых продуктов и приготовленной еды стали слабее. *Семена выпадают реже. *The birdcage seed sorter is less reliable. *Дома Свиней изнашиваются после определенного колличества убитых свиней, которые в них жили. *Из Свиней Оборотней выпадает минимум 4 единицы обычного мяса. ;Исправления *Вещи, которые выпадут за пределы мира, исчезнут через некоторое время *Большинство монстров игнорирует вещи, которые находятся вне границ *Gobblers и Krampusses опасаются края мира. *Светлячки выпадают индивидуально *Монстры больше не должны застревать в скользящей анимации Декабрь 12, 2012 Быстрое Обновление ;Исправления * Сохранение профиля должно снова работать в Chrome. К сожалению нет способа вернуть потерянные данные. * Исправлена ловушка-фантом * Существует путь запуска для тех у кого проблемы с нехваткой памяти видеокарты ;Настроено * Вы можете вывести Птенца Высокой Птицы, чтобы завести друга * Игра запускается через стим на 60hz (мощные компьютеры). * Игра сохраняется при выходе и каждое утро. * Обновлена миникарта, чтобы проще различать биомы ;Важные Исправления * Ловушки должны работать снова * Умершие свиньи воскресают дольше * Изменены значения топлива (они были слишком высоки) * У приготовленой Мандрагоры теперь есть эффект * Яйца Высоких Птиц больше не складываются в пачки. ;Фермы * Грядки полностью удобрены, сразу после постройки * Эффект удобрения на грядках действует дольше (раньше 6, теперь 10,20,30) * Удобрение ускоряет рост культур на грядках эффективнее ;Размещение, Строительство * Неудачное размещение не потратит предмет * Сундуки можно разместить близко друг к другу * Не накладывающиеся постройки можно разместить рядом * Ветки и трава не становятся исчерпаемыми пока вы их не пересадите (В существующих сохранениях все считается не пересаженым, потому что это не отслеживалось) * Пересаженая трава живет 20 циклов за 1 удобрение * Вы можете создать шляпу пчеловода, чтобы защититься от пчел. Ссылки en:Version History